Embodiments of the invention relate generally to lighting apparatuses, and more particularly light emitting diode (LED) lighting apparatuses including light directing apparatuses.
Conventionally, LEDs emit light in a particular profile which may be undesirable for different lighting applications. For example, in applications where it is desirable to have an increased intensity of light shed on one area while simultaneously having a reduced intensity shed on a separate area, it may be necessary to direct light emitted from a light source. However, given the particular profile of LED light emission, complex lenses are necessary which may not give the desired profile.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a light directing apparatuses to overcome these drawbacks.